GELÉIA DE PÉROLAS
by Ligya M
Summary: Você já sonhou em estar em Hogwarts? Conhecer Harry, Ron, Mione e Ginny?Mandar o Draco pra’quele lugar ou não?Namorar nos jardins? Jogar quadribol?Pois, é quatro pessoas conseguiram, e aqui estão as suas aventuras, inclusive caçar as Horcruxes.CAP 2 ON!
1. Chapter 1

Você já sonhou em estar em Hogwarts? Conhecer Harry, Ron, Mione e Ginny? Mandar o Draco pra'quele lugar (ou não)? Namorar nos jardins? Jogar quadribol? Pois, é quatro pessoas conseguiram, e aqui estão as suas aventuras, inclusive caçar as Horcruxes. Acompanhe!!!

GELÉIA DE PÉROLAS

CAPITULO 1 – EVEN FLOW

_Freezin', rests his head on a pillow made of concrete, again_

_Oh, Feelin' maybe he'll see a little better, set a days, oohyeah_

_Oh, hand out, faces that he sees time again ain't that familiar,oh yeah_

_Oh, dark grin, he can't help, when he's happy looks insane, ohyeah_

_Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies_

_Oh, he don't know, so he chases them away_

_Someday yet, he'll begin his life again_

_Life again, life again..._

_Kneelin', looking through the paper though he doesn't know toread,_

_ooh yeah_

_Oh, prayin', out to something that has never showed himanything_

_Oh, feelin', understands the weather of the winters on its way_

_Oh, ceilings, few and far between all illegal halls of shame,yeah_

_Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies_

_Oh, he don't know, so he chases them away_

_Someday yet, he'll begin his life again_

_Whispering hands, gently lead him away_

_Him away, him away..._

_Yeah!_

_Woo...ah yeah...fuck it up..._

X

Harry observava atento, esperando os amigos na Plataforma 9 ¾ em King's Cross. Estava lotada. Eram 10:30 e nada da familia Weasley aparecer. Suspirou alto. Fechou os olhos, e a imagem de Dumbledore no caixão aparece na sua mente. Seria horrível voltar a Hogwarts, depois daquilo. Depois de testemunhar a traição de Snape, testemunhar Dumbledore sendo assassinado.

Só de lembrar aquilo, seu sangue sobe e ele fecha os punhos fazendo suas unhas machucarem sua palma da mão.

- Harry? – uma voz o interrompe.

Ele vira pra trás e vê uma linda morena, sorrindo.

- Oi, Mione. – e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha. – Como estão as coisas?

- Bem, e você? Como está?

- Bem, apesar de tudo...

- Não, Harry, não pense assim. Tenha fé.

- Fé?

- É. Por mais que as coisas estejam ruins, pense que você tem várias pessoas ao seu lado. Tem eu e tem toda a familia Weasley. Sem falar, nos membros da Ordem: Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Olho-Tonto... Tenha fé. Vamos, é um novo ano... – ela aponta para um casal, logo a frente deles. – Olhe... alunos novos!

- Como você sabe? – diz ele, ajeitando o óculos.

- Bom, só pode ser. Tenho certeza que não são do primeiro ano. Pela aparência tem a nossa idade, e tenho certeza que conheço todo mundo do nosso ano.

Um rapaz passa por eles, puxando em cada braço um malão. Não só Harry e Hermione, como todos por ali, pararam para observá-lo. O rapaz muito alto usava apenas bermuda e tênis. Estava sem camisa, mostrando as dezenas de tatuagens nas costas e nos braços. Sem falar nas pernas.

- Por Merlin! O que é isso? – perguntou uma chocada Hermione.

Harry deu de ombros.

- E aê, gente! – Atrás da dupla aparece Ron.

- Oi, Ron. – Hermione lhe dá um beijo na bochecha.

- E aí, Ron, que demora, hein? – Harry cumprimenta o amigo com aperto de mão barulhento.

Ele resmunga.

- Se a culpa fosse minha... – ele vê o cara tatuado, entregando os malões para um rapaz com uniforme vermelho. – Credo! Que que é isso?

- Era o que a gente tava se perguntando. – responde Hermione.

Agora o rapaz, tirava do bolso da bermuda uma camiseta preta, e em seguida a vestia. E subia no trem.

Harry agora tinha percebido algo, e se virava para Ron.

- Você veio sozinho?

Ron dá uma risadinha de prazer. Sabia por quem Harry perguntava.

- Ginny e meus pais estão vindo.

Hermione olha pra trás e vê Sr. e Sra. Weasley se aproximando com Ginny. Ela vestia jeans e uma blusinha azul com um decote provocativo. Tinha os cabelos soltos, e andava sorrindo.

- Oi, Gin. – cumprimenta Hermione. Ginny a abraça. – Está tão linda!

- Obrigada.

- Essa blusa combina com seus olhos.

- Fiz de propósito. – ela sussurra para Hermione, piscando. Ela se vira para Harry. – Oi, Harry, como está?

- Muito bem, Gin. E você? – pergunta ele, quase engasgando, com o encanto dela.

- Ótima. Tudo nos conformes.

Sr. e Sra. Weasley cumprimentam Harry e Hermione.

Uma garota aparece ao lado deles.

Ela usa uma saia vermelha até os pés, uma blusinha preta mostrando a barriga, os cabelos roxos soltos caindo até o fim das costas, e óculos escuros.

Ela olha para todos os lados, com uma cara de profunda confusão.

Hermione, Harry e os Weasley assistem a mais uma cena esquisita.

A garota se vira para eles:

- Oi... desculpe. – ela diz com uma voz lenta. – Esse é o trem... pra Hogwarts, certo?

- Ele mesmo. – diz Sra. Weasley.

- Ah... é... vocês viram um rapaz... ah... alto... – ela levanta a mão bem acima da cabeça. - ... de roupa... preta...

- Carregando dois malões? – pergunta Harry.

O rosto da garota se ilumina.

- É, é ele. É verdade, ele estava carregando meu malão. – diz ela sorrindo.

- Ele subiu no trem. – diz Hermione.

- Ah, obrigado. – diz ela, feliz. – Vocês tem horas?

Ron olha o relógio.

- 11: 55.

- Dá tempo. – ela põe a mão numa pequena bolsa e tira um maço de cigarros. Acende um e começa a fumar, ignorando completamente o grupo.

O rapaz sai do trem.

- Hey, você vai ficar aí? – diz ele, observando a garota.

- Eu já tô indo. – diz ela. – Estou fazendo amizades. – e aponta para o grupo.

O rapaz volta os olhos para o grupo, olhando um por um. Mas seus olhos demoram mais em Ginny. Ele se vira e pára ao lado da garota de cabelos roxos.

- Me desculpem, ele é chato mesmo.

Ele a olha, com cara de poucos amigos.

O trem apita.

A família Weasley, Harry e Hermione se despedem, subindo no trem.

A garota joga o cigarro no chão, e também entra seguido pelo rapaz.

A garota entra a direita no corredor com o rapaz. Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny entram a esquerda, e encontram uma cabine.

- A gente vai até o cabine dos monitores, daqui a pouco a gente aparece.

Ginny se senta, e estica as pernas.

- Gin... – Harry se senta, e a olha fixamente. – Queria conversar sobre... sobre o que nós conversamos após o funeral de Dumbledore. Não pude falar com você no casamento do seu irmão.

- Harry, o que disse naquele dia, vale pra agora. Eu entendo. Relaxe.

- É que... essas coisas me importunaram todo o verão.

- Harry, antes de ser sua ex, eu sou sua amiga. Para o que der e vier. Sei que você e a minha familia vão me impedir de lutar, mas quero que saiba, que estou aqui pra qualquer coisa. Se precisar de ajudar, é só gritar. Eu tenho ótimos ouvidos.

Eles se abraçam. O calor que emana dos seus corpos era perturbador. Se separam, e os dois ficam se encarando.

- Oi. – aparece a garota de cabelos roxos. - A gente pode ficar aqui? O trem está lotado.

- Claro. – responde Ginny.

Ela e o rapaz tatuado entram e se sentam.

Os quatro na cabine se entreolham.

- Acho que a gente tem que se apresentar né? – a garota quebra o gelo. - Eu sou Anne, esse é Neil.- o rapaz faz um movimento de cabeça.

- Eu sou Harry. – ele diz, escondendo a cicatriz com o cabelo. Se recusa a mencionar o sobrenome.

- Ginny. – ela responde.

Neil olha Harry desconfiado.

- Você me parece familiar. – ele diz, com os braços cruzados.

- É, eu também achei. – diz Anne. Ela fica o olhando por alguns segundos, e de repente arregala os olhos. – Já sei.

Harry baixou a cabeça e balançou, inconformado.

- Você vai naquela balada em Notting Hill, como é mesmo nome, Neil? – ela pergunta, ansiosa.

- The Cave. – diz Neil, entediado.

- É, the Cave. É de lá que a gente se conhece, né?

- Não, nunca fui. – Harry responde.

Anne solta um muchocho, frustrada.

- Mas... onde então?

Harry levanta os ombros, fingindo não saber. Ginny olhou furtivamente, com um sorriso enviesado no rosto. Eles trocaram um olhar, cumplices.

- Vocês não são daqui, certo? – pergunta Ginny.

- Anh? – Anne não tinha compreendido.

- De onde vocês são?

- Nova Zelândia.

- E por que vocês foram transferidos pra cá? Estamos em guerra.

- É... eu... eu sei. Meu pai vai... sabe... trabalhar.

- Na guerra? – Harry não entende.

- É.

- Como assim? Trabalhar onde?

- Eu não... sei. – ela continua.

- No Ministério. – responde Neil. – Ele acabou de conseguir a vaga de Chefe dos Aurores. Vai ajudar o Ministério.

Harry levanta as sobrancelhas, e troca um olhar com Ginny.

- Vocês vão entrar em que ano? – pergunta Ginny.

- Sétimo. – responde Anne. – E vocês? De que ano são?

- Sou do sétimo. – diz Harry.

- É mesmo? – diz Anne, com um grande sorriso. – Olhe, Neil, vamos estudar com ele!

- Você não é do sétimo? – pergunta ele pra Ginny.

Ginny balança a cabeça: não.

- Sou do sexto.

Neil confirma com a cabeça, em seguida, fica calado e suspira.

Ginny o observa melhor. Ele parece entediado. Ela levanta as sobrancelhas e olha para Harry. Ele devolve um olhar divertido. Deve estar adorando as esquisitices do casal estrangeiro.

- Vocês já conheciam Londres? – pergunta Harry.

- Já, viemos quase... sei lá... todas as férias. – responde Anne, bem falante.

- Vocês já em informações sobre a escola? – pergunta Ginny.

- Você diz... as Casas?

- É, e também as escadas que se movem, os fantasmas...

- Ah, já. Um dos meus... primos... é... – ela pausa, parecendo se esforçar para lembrar de algo.

- Allan.

- ... Allan! Allan estudou Hogwarts.

- É? Ele disse de qual casa ele foi?

- Não. Lembra Neil?

- Sonserina, eu acho que é isso. – responde ele.

- O da cobra, né? – ela pergunta, confusa.

- É. – afirma Ginny.

- E vocês são de qual?

- Grifinória. – respondem juntos.

Duas pessoas aparecem na porta do vagão.

Um rapaz e garota.

- Oi, estou procurando Hermione Granger. Sabem quem é? – diz o garoto.

- Claro, é minha amiga. Mas ela tá em reunião com os monitores.- diz Ginny. – Vocês querem esperar aqui?

Os dois se entreolham.

- Tudo bem.

A garota se senta e o rapaz fica em pé perto da porta.

- Oi. – se adianta. – Eu sou Anne. Vocês são...?

- Sou Melanie – diz ela piscando meio confusa. - Wyler

- Wa... o que? – Anne fica mais confusa.

- Wyler. – ela repete.

- Wa... Wi...Wyl... – ela tenta pronunciar.

Harry, Ginny e Neil seguram uma gargalhada.

- Wyler, Anne. – corrige Neil. – "Uáiler".

- Ah, deixa pra lá, e você? – se vira para o rapaz.

- Sou Alex. Alex Wyler. – diz o rapaz forte, como Neil.

- Olá, estes são Neil, Harry e... ah...

- ... Ginny. – Neil completa.

Ginny o olha embaraçada. Os olhos negros dele parecem invadi-la. Se sente um pouco incomodada com aquilo. Harry também percebe, mas se cala.

- Vocês estudam já estudam aqui? – Anne volta a falar.

- Não.

Anne e os outros esperam mais alguma resposta, mas não dizem nada. A garota parece estática na sua timidez. E o rapaz é curto e grosso.

- Então... são do intercambio?

- Exato.

Anne olha para Neil, intrigada. Harry troca também um olhar com Ginny. Ela lhe dá um leve sorriso.

- Bom... vocês são de onde? – continua Anne, na ultima tentativa.

- Boston. – o rapaz responde.

E só. Não dizem mais nada.

- Vocês são irmãos? – pergunta Anne, mais uma vez.

- Cale a boca, Anne. – se irrita Neil. – O que você fumou hoje? Não tá vendo que eles não querem papo?

Anne olha para ele, chocada.

- Tá... tá bem. – diz ela.

Hermione e Ron entram no vagão. Ela logo reconhece o rapaz.

- Alex! – ela grita. – E Mel!

- Oi, Mi – e se abraçam.

- Como vocês estão? – diz Hermione, a cumprimentando, excelente anfitriã.

- Vou bem. – diz a jovem, parecendo se soltar um pouco.

- Pelo jeito conheceram meus amigos. – ela diz, olhando para Ginny e Harry, que lhe lançava um olhar alarmante. – Ginny e Harry. Este é Alex e Melanie, meus primos.

- Já nos conhecemos. – diz Ginny. - Estes são Neil e Anne, são do intercambio também.

Anne, sorridente, diz oi. Neil, ainda carrancudo, chacoalha a cabeça. Ginny continua:

- Esta é Hermione Granger, e Ron Weasley, meu irmão.

- Vocês estavam lá na estação, certo? – diz Ron.

- É. – diz Anne. – Vocês também são do sétimo ano?

- Somos. – diz Hermione.

- Estou... animada pra estudar aqui. Meu primo... ah...

- ... Allan.

- ... Allan estudou aqui, e ele disse que foi os melhores anos da vida dele!

- Realmente, Hogwarts é única. – diz Hermione, a única que parecia ter paciência com Anne.

- Já fico imaginando as aulas, os professores... é verdade que vocês já tiveram um professor lobisomem?

- Cala a boca, Anne. – berra Neil, balançando a cabeça, e saindo do vagão.

- Estressado seu namorado! – exclama Ginny.

- Namorado? – Anne dá uma gargalhada. – Você acha que eu namoraria um... troglodita como esse? Neil é meu irmão. E... já é o suficiente.

- Ele vai entrar no sétimo ano também? – Hermione pergunta.

- Vai.

- Mas...

- Por incrível que pareça, nós... somos gêmeos.

- Mesmo? Não parece. – diz Ginny.

- É, não somos idênticos. Vocês tem mais irmãos? – ela pergunta para Alex.

- Não. – ele responde, apenas.

De repente, várias pessoas principalmente garotos, começam a correr no corredor na direção esquerda deles. Dentre eles, Luna e Neville.

Reconhecendo eles, Harry grita:

- Neville! – o rapaz se vira.

- Oi, Harry!

- O que está acontecendo? – ele pergunta, mas Luna responde.

- Duas garotas tão brigando num vagão lá na frente.

E eles correm.

- Vamos, Mione. – exclama Ron.

Ela ri.

- Como se você quisesse ir lá para detê-los.

- Também, nunca vi duas garotas brigando.

- Ah, Ron, como você é infantil!

Ginny e Harry riem, enquanto Ron e Hermione seguem a multidão.

- Isso sempre acontece? – pergunta Alex, fazendo uma pergunta completa pela segunda vez.

- Na verdade, meu irmão é sempre assim. – responde Ginny.

Melanie dá uma sonora gargalhada, e Harry se vê rindo com a garota.

- Não. – ela diz. – Ele tá falando da briga.

- Ah, bem... – Ginny diz, pensando. – Não.

Alex e Melanie chacoalham a cabeça, compreendendo.

- Normalmente é na volta. Sabe... antes das férias.

- Vocês são namorados? – pergunta Anne.

Ginny e Harry ficam vermelhos de vergonha.

- Não. – ela responde, com a voz trêmula.

- É, nós já... – começa Harry.

- Mas agora... – Ginny fica da cor dos cabelos.

Neil a encara novamente. Harry fica incomodado com a insistência do rapaz.

- Gin? Vamos ver quem está brigando? – a puxando pela mão, para fazê-la levantar, e tirá-la dos olhos de Neil.

Ela o olha, sem compreender. Que graça tem ver duas garotas brigando?

- Não quero, Harry.

- Vamos lá! – ele a puxa, e ela acaba o seguindo.

Ele ainda segura sua mão, e Ginny sorri com aquilo. Como sentiu saudades em toda suas férias do calor daquela mão. Do carinho que elas produziam.

Ele percebe também que segurava a mão dela, e pára no meio do corredor, se voltando pra ela. Ele a olha nos olhos, e sorri.

- Tenho saudades disso. – ele diz.

Ela lhe abre um sorriso.

- Eu também.

Harry leva a outra mão ao rosto dela.

- Sinto tanto sua falta. – diz com a voz trêmula.

- Harry... por favor.

Ele abaixa a cabeça, e solta sua mão.

- Vamos... procurar a briga. – ele se vira, voltando para o caminho que seguiam.

Ginny suspira, e tenta controlar a emoção que a dominava.

- É... vamos. Acho que é só seguir os gritos de incentivo.

Um par de olhos verdes observa a cena atento.

X

- Fica longe de mim, tá ouvindo? – grita uma garota.

- Longe? Sai fora, garota. Você é que tá perto demais.

As agressões físicas já tinham acabado. Elas eram seguradas por outras pessoas.

- Você nem me conhece, sua louca! Você acha que pode chegar assim, e botar banca? – diz a primeira.

- Deixa de ser ridícula, sua sangue-ruim pobre!

- E você, sua cobra nojenta!

- CHEGA! – grita Hermione. – Eu sou MONITORA-CHEFE! Tenho total direito e liberdade de dar uma detenção a vocês duas antes de começar o ano letivo!

As duas garotas a olham, chocadas.

- Se vocês gritarem novamente, eu além de tirar pontos das casas de vocês, antes mesmo de vocês souberem quais são, vou arranjar uma detenção que jamais vocês esquecerão!

- Foi essa maluca que começou. – diz a primeira novamente.

- Não quero saber quem começou. – ela olha em volta. – Quero todo mundo fora daqui. Voltem para seus vagões.

Todo mundo começa a voltar para onde estavam, antes da confusão. Ron ficou ali parado na porta do vagão, mudo.

- E vocês duas, - continua Hermione - eu espero que isso pare aqui agora. Senão, isso terá consequencias. Certo?

- Acabou o discurso? – pergunta a segunda.

- Você quem é?

- ...

- Não vai me dizer?

- Sou Trix. – e sai, seguindo o corredor, quase atropelando Ron.

- E você, qual seu nome?

- Isabella Neveau.

- Certo, Isabella. Você é nova aqui. É do intercambio?

- Sou sim.

- Bom, espero que não comece o ano arranjando encrencas. Nós não temos mais um diretor bondoso como antes. A nova diretora é séria e rígida. Tenho certeza que ela não vai pensar duas vezes em lhe dar uma detenção por isso

Isabella, a garota negra de olhos verdes, baixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Compreendo.

- Sou Hermione Granger, monitora-chefe da Grifinória. Esse é Ronald Weasley, monitor também.

- Como vai? – ela pergunta, o olhando.

- Bem. – ele responde, parecendo sério.

- Melhor você se trocar, estamos perto.

A garota chacoalha a cabeça, embaraçada por tomar um safanão, sem mesmo ter chegado na escola.

X

**N/A**: Essa fic é uma brincadeira saída de papos no MSN. Sempre quis estar em Hogwarts, e resolvi brincar de estar lá, junto com meus amigos. Então essa fic é para **Lis**, **Dani "Assogue",** e **Eliane**. Então entrarão como intercâmbio quatro personagens (seis, com os irmãos fictícios de dois deles).

E também proponho um desafio. _Geléia de Pérolas_ é a tradução do nome de uma banda. E o título do capítulo é o nome de uma das músicas da banda, e a música está aí inclusa logo no inicio. E quem acertar (somente uma pessoa, se não meu cérebro dá pau) ganha um personagem. (Eu mestrei muito RPG, então me acostumei a ter quase dez histórias de personagens na cabeça, mas o tempo passou, e acho que não estou tão craque como antigamente. Mas vou tentar.)

Aqui vai a tradução da música: Even Flow - Ainda Flui

Congelando... restos da cabeça dele em um travesseiro feito de concreto, novamente

Sentindo... talvez ele verá uma pequena melhora nos dias estabelecidos

Entregando...faces que ele vê novamente e que não são familiar

Sorriso escuro... ele não pode ajudar quando ele está feliz parecendo insano

Ainda flui.

Pensamentos chegam como borboletas

Ele não sabe, então eles o perseguem de longe

No entanto algum dia porém ele começará sua vida novamente

Vida novamente...vida novamente

Ajoelhando... olhando para o papel que ele não sabe ler

Rezando... até que algo que ele nunca teve se mostrou como uma coisa qualquer

Sentindo... entende que o inverno está em seu caminho

Tetos... poucos e longe entre todos os corredores legais da vergonha

Ainda flui, pensamentos chegam como borboletas

Ele não conhece, então eles o perseguem de longe

No entanto algum dia, porém, ele começará sua vida novamente

Mãos sussurrando o conduzem suavemente

Ele longe...ele longe...foda-se tudo isso

X

No próximo capítulo:

- Eu ia te falar ontem, é que eu esqueci. Mas eu adorei a cor do seu cabelo. Que tinta que você usa? – Anne pergunta para Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2 – GIVEN TO FLY

_X_

_He could have tuned in, tuned in_

_but he tuned out_

_A bad time, nothing could save him_

_Alone in a corridor, waiting locked out_

_He got up out of there, ran for hundreds of miles_

_He made it to the ocean, had a smoke in a tree_

_The wind rose up, set him down on his knee_

_Wave come crashing like a fist to the jaw_

_Delivered him wings, "hey, look at me now..."_

_Arms wide open with the sea as his floor_

_Oh, oh, oh, he's flying! Woah!_

_Whole! Woah!_

_Floated back down 'cause he wanted to share_

_his key to the locks on the chains he saw_

_everywhere_

_but first he was stripped,_

_and then he was stabbed_

_by faceless men, well... he still stands_

_And he still gives his love, he gives it away_

_The love he receives is the love that is saved_

_And sometimes is seen a strange spot in to the sky_

_A human being that was given to fly_

_He's flying! Woah!_

_Whole, flying! Woah..._

_Flying, woah..._

_Oh, woah!_

X

- Elizabeth Zinnemann!

Uma garotinha loira senta no banquinho, enquanto uma bruxa alta e magra, lhe colocava na cabeça o chapéu seletor. McGonagall tinha contratado uma nova professora de Aritmancia. A profª Vector havia decidido se aposentar para montar uma família.

- Lufa-lufa! – o chapéu gritou, e a garotinha desceu do banco feliz.

Joanne Guiness era loira, e ao vê-la, os rapazes das quatro mesas no Salão Principal arregalaram os olhos.

A nova diretora, Professora McGonagall se levantou da mesa dos professores:

- Boa noite! Antes de começarem o jantar, tenho alguns anúncios.

Ron geme.

- Ronald, pára com isso.

- Estou com fome.

- A profª Vector decidiu se aposentar este ano, então gostaria de apresentar a nova professora de Aritmancia, a profª Joanne Guiness. – uma saraivada de palmas enche o salão.

- Ela tem nome de cerveja! – exclama Anne para o irmão.

Alguns garotos, mais exaltados, assoviam a elogiando.

– Se acalmem meninos! E voltando a dar aulas de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, e ficando com a cadeira de Diretor da Casa da Grifinória, apresento Remo Lupin.

A mesa da Grifinória dá saltos de alegria. Os alunos ficam em pé, rindo, e gritando de felicidade.

- Não acredito! – diz Hermione.

- Por que ele não nos disse que voltaria? – pergunta Harry.

- Se ele queria fazer surpresa, conseguiu. – diz Ginny.

- Silêncio, por favor. – McGonagall pede. – Silêncio! Como sempre é dito todos os anos, a Floresta é totalmente proibida para alunos. E peço que os novos alunos fiquem atentos a lista proibida de Filch, e aos testes de quadribol realizado pelas casas.

Ron geme novamente.Não aguentava mais aquele papo.

McGonagall continua:

- Nosso amado diretor Dumbledore acalentou um sonho por muito tempo. E mesmo nos tempos de hoje, conseguimos colocar esse sonho em prática. Este ano, receberemos alunos de intercâmbio, como já fizemos no passado, durante o Torneio Tri-bruxo. Este ano, eles serão sorteados para nossas casas, e estarão interagindo conosco nas aulas, nas salas comunais e nos dormitórios. Espero que todos os alunos de Hogwarts demonstrem cordialidade e companheirismo. E mostrem que Hogwarts é tão especial, quanto suas ex-escolas.

Mais palmas se espalham no salão. A profª Guiness levanta o chapéu, tendo um pedaço de pergaminho na outra mão.

- Neveau, Isabella.

Isabella suspirou alto, e foi na direção do banquinho. Por um centésimo de momento, entrou em pânico, "como reagir diante daquilo?". Contou de 1 a 5, e respirou fundo, quando a professora lhe colocou o chapéu.

- ... He, he, isto é bem divertido. – disse o chapéu. – Mas também é muito fácil, Grifinória!

Ela sorri, e desce do banco, ao ouvir os urros vindos da mesa da Grifinória.

- Rowland, Anne!

Anne chacoalha o enorme cabelo roxo para o lado, e se senta no banco.

- Humm! Que cabeça embaralhada! – o chapéu em seguida ri. Anne dá um sorriso enviesado, como se não entendesse o que ele tinha dito. – Mas tem um espírito de alguém que vai brilhar! Grifinória!

Anne dá uma gargalhada sonora, e desce do banco.

- Esse chapéu é muito louco! – ela exclama alto.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Harry, Hermione, Ron e Ginny gargalham.

- Essa garota é pior que a Di-Lua! – diz Ron, vermelho de tanto rir.

- Rowland, Neil!

Neil, com a cara fechada de sempre, como se não tivesse mais nada o que fazer, anda rigído até o banco.

- Uh! Minha nossa! Mas sei o que fazer! Grifinória!

- Só dá Grifinória esse ano! – exclama Harry, no meio dos gritos.

- Pois é, se precisa de muita coragem pra voltar pra Hogwarts esse ano! – diz Ron.

- Winterbourne, Patricia! – a professora berra.

- Winterbourne? – pergunta Hermione.

- Foi o que ela disse. – diz Ginny.

Isabella levanta os olhos ao ver a garota com quem tinha brigado no trem. Ela levanta a cabeça como se reinasse absoluta ali. Como se nada mais importasse.

Patricia usava cabelos soltos, e podia-se ver a grande gargantilha com um pingente de diamantes em formato de cobra no pescoço. Devia ser de familía abastada para ter uma jóia daquela.

Patricia se sentou no banco, e Harry lembrou de Draco quando ele foi sorteado para a Sonserina. O chapéu mal lhe tocou a cabeça.

- Sonserina!

A mesa da Sonserina deu urras de felicidade, ao ver finalmente alguém do intercambio indo para a casa deles.

- Meu Deus, quando isso vai acabar? – pergunta Ron.

- Ai, Ron, você só pensa nisso? – Ginny o encara. – Tenha modos.

- Parece a mamãe falando.

Ginny bufa, e ia dizer algo, quando ouviu a voz novamente da profª Guiness.

- Wyler, Alex!

Alex sobe triunfante as escadarias que dão o acesso ao banco, e sorri para a professora. Ela lhe devolve o sorriso, e lhe põe o chapéu na cabeça.

- Bem... que cérebro magnífico! Algo realmente brilhante! Mas onde vou colocar você? Me parece bravo e impetuoso! Já sei! Grifinória!

Alex se levanta sorrindo, e pisca para a irmã lhe dando forças.

- Ah, Merlin! Ainda tem mais uma?

Ginny dá um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

- Wyler, Mellanie!

Mellanie também suspira alto, e anda desconfiada até o banco, como se ele fosse sumir ao sentar nele. "Mas todo mundo sentou, por que vai justamente acontecer algo comigo?"

- É tudo em dupla com esses estrangeiros? He, he. Um espírito inovador. Me parece que vai fazer muito sucesso aqui. He, he. Adoro esse tipo de gente. Grifinória!

Melanie sorri, aliviada. Ron geme.

- Ron, se você resmungar de novo, vou te dar um murro. – diz Harry.

- Tente.

- Agora que todos os alunos de intercâmbio foram selecionados, eu lhe digo bem-vindos. E, pra encerrar, bom apetite!

- Aleluia!

A farta comida de Hogwarts aparece na mesa. Ron imediatamente põe tudo o que tem na sua frente, no seu prato. Harry e Hermione se entreolham, e chacoalham a cabeça.

X

- Hey, Mi? – começa Ginny.

- Diz. – Hermione responde.

- Por que você ficou impressionada com o nome Winterbourne?

Hermione que comia um enorme pedaço de torta salgada, olhou para Ginny, de olhos arregalados.

- Winterbourne é o nome de uma família riquissima que mora perto da minha casa.

- Jura? – diz Ron.

- É, só não sabia que eram bruxos.

- Mas você conhece essa familia? – pergunta Harry.

- Não. Só de nome. Vivem viajando, longe, em outras casas, em outros países.

- Você vai cumprimentar a garota? – pergunta Ginny.

- Melhor não. Era ela que estava brigando no trem. Consegue imaginar eu chegar nela e dizer que somos vizinhas? Depois de eu ameaçá-la com uma detenção?

Os quatro ouvem uma sonora gargalhada. Olham para o lado e vêem Luna se acabar de rir, ao lado de Anne. Anne a olhava, num meio sorriso, como se não entendesse o que a garota tinha achado de tão engraçado.

Neil olhava para a irmã, com os olhos franzidos, parecendo constrangido. Ele olhou para o outro lado, suspirando alto, e encontrou os olhos de Ginny, que desviou o olhar.

Ele baixou a cabeça, a chacoalhando, completamente entediado.

Ao lado dele, Mellanie contava para Luna e Anne, sobre sua escola nos Estados Unidos.

-... e então, a gente corria por todo o lugar.

- Como uma... competição? – dizia Anne.

- É. Meu irmão mais velho tem uma Luxus 600. A vassoura de maior velocidade da atualidade. Ele é campeão nacional na categoria de maratona.

- Não sabia que existia outros esportes. – dizia Luna.

- É, tem um monte.

Isabella assistia as garotas novas conversarem, com uma pontada de inveja. Queria estar ali também, conhecendo gente nova, trocando informações, sabendo mais do colégio novo.

Suspirou alto, triste. Olhou ao redor, e viu a mesa da Sonserina, e um grupo de garotas olhando para a mesa da Grifinória. Trix estava lá, ao lado de uma garota de nariz arrebitado e cabelos curtos. As duas riam abertamente, apontando para os grifinórios.

Isabella chacoalhou a cabeça, e suspirou.

"Quero ir embora daqui!", desejou.

Alex olhava a mesa, depois de comer tudo o que podia, e viu a irmã, com os olhos brilhando e rindo abertamente.

- As coisas aqui são bem diferentes. Principalmente agora. – diz Luna.

- Por que? – perguntam Anne e Mellanie juntas.

- Ué, vocês não sabem? Nós estamos em guerra.

- Ah é! – diz Anne. – Me falaram.

- As coisas são tão ruins assim? – pergunta Mellanie.

Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny que observavam a conversa, se aproximam mais, querendo ouvir a resposta de Luna.

- Cada vez pior. – responde Luna. – As pessoas estão morrendo adoidado. Você ouviu a diretora falar sobre o nosso amado diretor? Pois é, ele foi assassinado a menos de quatro meses.

Mellanie e Anne abrem a boca de terror.

- Tá falando sério? – pergunta Mellanie, olhando para o lado, pegando os olhares do quarteto.

Luna confirma com a cabeça.

- E você não sabe o pior. – começa Luna, adorando fazer suspense. Anne e Mellanie se aproximam, querendo ouvir mais. – O assassino... foi um professor.

As duas dão um gritinho de horror.

Várias pessoas nas mesas ao redor as olharam.

Anne tem um olhar de choque e diversão.

- Mas isso tá parecendo filme trouxa!

Luna ri.

- A gente ri pra não chorar. – ela diz, parecendo mal.

- Mas ninguém fez nada? – começa Mellanie. – Tipo... ninguém impediu, ninguém tentou fazer alguma coisa?

Luna discretamente olha para Harry e os outros. Ele, que ouvia tudo, devolveu um olhar triste.

- Tentamos. A todo custo. Mas... – ela disse algo que ninguém pode ouvir.

- Mas o quê? – pede Anne, querendo saber o restante.

Luna levanta os olhos para as duas, e disse, como se fosse algo difícil de fazer.

-... foi impossível.

Mellanie e Anne se entreolham, percebendo que Luna estava mal com aquela conversa. As duas pegaram os olhares dos outros, e suspirou.

- Olha, - começa Anne. – as coisas vão melhorar.

Luna a olha, interessada no que ela diria.

- Sei que... entrei de... pára-quedas nessa história, mas... eu tenho a intuição... de que tudo vai acabar bem.

Mellanie sorri para Luna, que sorri de volta.

- Que bom! – exclama Luna.

Harry olha para os amigos, e sorri.

- Isso é que eu chamo de otimismo! – ele exclama.

Na mesa da Sonserina, Trix conversa animadamente com Pansy, que puxava seu saco abertamente. Parece que ela encontrou uma líder, agora que Draco estava longe.

- Então aquele ali é o Harry Potter? – ela pergunta, observando ele e os outros.

- É. – responde Pansy. – O estúpido herói Potter e seu amigos.

- Ao lado dele tá aquela monitora ridícula.

- Quem? A Granger?

- É, acho que é esse o nome dela. – diz Trix.

- Ela fez algo pra você?

- Ela veio dar uma de gostosa lá no trem. "Eu sou monitora!" – ela berra, imitando uma voz diferente. – E quem é os dois ruivos do lado deles? A garota e o rapaz?

- São os pobretões Weasley. Traidores de Sangue.

- Weasley... acho que já ouvi esse nome.

- Bom, parece que o pai deles é do ministério.

- É? Não, acho que não é daí que conheço esse nome. Bom, não importa. O Potter e a monitora são namorados?

- Não. – responde Pansy. – Ele namora a ruiva, Weasley.

- É mesmo? Nós poderíamos brincar com eles, o que você acha?

- Como assim?

- Poderíamos separar os dois.

- Mas com que propósito?

- Diversão, srta. Parkinson. Diversão. Eu e meu meio-irmão fazíamos isso de monte no meu antigo colégio.

- Você tem um meio-irmão?

- Tenho.

- E por que ele não veio pra cá com você?

- Sebastian... tem coisas mais importantes pra fazer agora. – ela diz isso sorrindo.

Pansy olha para a mesa da Grifinória e vê Harry e Ginny sorrindo um para o outro.

- Pensando bem... seria legal fazer um pouco de intriga nesse colégio.

- Sabia que você era a pessoa ideal pra me ajudar. – ela também olhando os grifinórios, vê Isabella comendo bolo de chocolate. – Olha ela ali. A mestiça nojenta. Ela era de Beuxbatton... Minha prima Danielle estuda em Beuxbatton. Vou pedir a ela alguma informação desta garota. Algo bem sujo e podre.

Pansy olha para a nova amiga. "Ela é pior que Draco!"

Anne e Melanie se levantam da mesa seguindo Hermione, que ensinaria o caminho do Salão Comunal aos primeiranistas e ao pessoal do intercâmbio.

Ao passar por Ginny, Anne não resiste:

- Eu ia te perguntar ontem, é que eu esqueci. Mas eu adorei a cor do seu cabelo. Que tinta que você usa?

- Não uso.

- É de verdade? É lindo.

- Obrigada. – diz Ginny.

Neil passa por ela, olhando atentamente. Ginny baixa a cabeça e sorri, sem graça para Luna, rindo de Anne.

X

No salão Comunal da Grifinória, Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny conversam perto da lareira espalhados no chão. Ginny estava deitada sobre o tapete, com seus cabelos vermelhos esparramados. Harry encostado no sofá, via as várias nuances de vermelho que o fogo o faziam produzir.

Hermione tinha a lista de materiais proibidos de Filch nas mãos, enquanto Ron estourava carvões com a varinha.

- O que acharam do pessoal do intercambio? – pergunta ele.

Ginny sorri.

- Aquela Anne é um barato. Totalmente fora da realidade.

Os quatro riem.

- O irmão dela parece bem ranzinza. – diz Hermione.

- É. – diz Ginny. – Não gostei do jeito que ele...

Ela fica muda. Não quer terminar a frase. "Que ele me olha".

Harry a olha, interessado.

- Que ele...?

- Nada. – ela chacoalha a cabeça. - Impressão minha.

- Esse ano vai ser divertido. – diz Ron.

- Só se for pra você. – diz Harry. – Esqueceu do que tenho que fazer?

Hermione e Ron trocaram olhares.

- Claro que não, Harry. – diz ela.

- Sabe que iremos com você. – diz Ron, determinado.

Ginny olha aquilo, entristecida.

- Eu vou dormir. – diz ela, se levantando.

- Não, Gin, fica! – pede Harry, alcançando sua mão.

- Não, é melhor vocês continuaram com seus planos sem mim por perto. – diz ela, ácida, se soltando da mão dele e subindo furiosamente as escadas.

- Ela não se conforma em não poder ir. – diz Hermione.

- Por que ela não me diz nada? Por que não me interpela pra saber qualquer coisa? – diz Harry.

- Porque ela não quer implorar pra ir, ou mendigar um pouco da sua atenção, Harry. – diz Hermione.

- É isso o que ela quer dizer? – Ron levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Ela não se acha no direito de questionar qualquer coisa.

- Mas isso é besteira! – diz Harry. – Ela sabe que eu...

- Que você deixaria ela ir? – Hermione interrompe. Harry a olha curioso. – Claro que não.

- Mione, Ginny tem que entender que tudo que estou fazendo é por ela. Por... por... por amá-la tanto...

Hermione e Ron trocaram olhares, e sorriem, cúmplices. Hermione sabia o sentimento de Harry era mais profundo do que parecia ser.

- Harry, ela está tentando ajudar de outra maneira. Compreenda.

Harry balança a cabeça, confirmando.

X

- Oi. – diz Hermione, entrando no dormitório.

Ginny entretida na arrumação do seu malão, se vira.

- Oi. – ela responde.

- Você ficou chateada com a história lá embaixo, Gin?

- Não, claro que não.

- Gin...

- Mione... esquece, tá? Eu já deveria ter me acostumado.

- Acostumado com o que?

- A não me meter entre o Trio Maravilha.

- Gin, não, por favor.

- Olha, Mione, as coisas são diferentes agora. Achei que agora tendo o Harry mais perto, eu seria inclusa no grupo de vocês. Participar das conversas, dos planos, dos segredos...

- Segredos?

- Mas isso nunca vai acontecer, não é? Eu vou ser sempre esquecida, sempre deixada pra trás.

- Isso não é verdade. Harry só está pensando no seu...

-... bem? No meu bem? Por que nunca ninguém me pergunta nada? Por que todo mundo decide tudo por mim? Estou... furiosa com isso.

- Harry não quer que você se machuque, e a única maneira de fazer isso, é afastando você do perigo.

- Tsc, você acha que se eu ficar aqui em Hogwarts, ou em casa, vou estar longe do perigo? Lugar nenhum é seguro, Mione. Nem Hogwarts. Lembra do que aconteceu em junho? Com o castelo infestado de Comensais?

- As coisas são diferentes agora?

- São mesmo? Sem Dumbledore são mesmo?

- Você não tem que pensar assim.

- Tenho certeza que você pensaria assim se tivesse que ser deixada pra trás. – diz ácida e furiosa. Ela joga o malão no chão, e se deita, fechando as cortinas da cama.

Hermione baixa a cabeça, e suspira.

X

Melanie e Anne conversam sussurrando em cima da cama de uma delas.

- Jura? – Mel pergunta, e Anne confirma com a cabeça. – Quanto?

- Três libras.

- Mas você vai conseguir fazer isso aqui dentro?

- Claro, fazia na minha outra escola.

- Mas aqui os monitores pegam no seu pé vinte e quatro por dia.

- Vamos ver. Você já usou?

- Nunca. – responde Melanie. – Você me ensina?

- Claro. Seu irmão não vai reclamar?

- Não, ele não precisa saber.

- Sua prima não é aquela... monitora... chefe?

- É, mas... relaxa. A gente vai conseguir manter isso em segredo.

Elas olham Isabella sentada na cama, olhando pela janela.

- Oi, você é Isabella, né? – pergunta Melanie.

- Sou.

- Eu sou a Mel, e essa é Anne.

- Olá.

- Você veio de onde?

Isabella suspira.

- Beauxbatton.

- É na França, né? – pergunta Anne.

Isabella confirma com a cabeça.

- Você gosta de música trouxa? – pergunta Melanie.

- Um pouco.

- Eu adoro. Principalmente rock n'roll. No meu colégio, eu e minhas amigas formamos uma banda de rock. Mas a gente era tão ruim que não foi pra frente.

- Legal. Já eu gosto de música eletrônica. – diz Anne. – Adoro sair de balada e dançar.

- Eu não vou muito, mas gosto de dançar também.

Isabella suspira e se deita.

- Boa noite. – ela diz triste.

- Vem conversar com a gente.

- Estou cansada. Amanhã nós conversamos.

- Então, tá. – diz Melanie. Ela se vira para Anne. – Tenho uma idéia. Que tal a gente fazer uma bagunça nesse colégio, hein?

- Tipo o que?

- Sei lá, botar bomba no banheiro.

- Ou pintar as paredes das salas de aula.

Elas gargalham, olhando para o lado pra ver se nenhuma garota do dormitório pode ouvir.

- Ia ser divertido.

- Vamos fazer essa escola não esquecer da gente.

- Yeah! – diz Anne, levantando a mão para Melanie bater.

Isabella virada para a janela, sorri divertida.

X

"Minha querida prima Danielle,

preciso de ajuda. Gostaria de saber qualquer coisa podre de uma aluna que esteve em Beauxbatton ate junho desse ano. O nome dela é Isabella Neveau. Ela está fazendo intercâmbio em Hogwarts assim como eu. E ela já demonstrou ser uma inimiga a altura. Preciso saber tudo, "tudo de podre no reino da Dinamarca." Não me importa o que seja. Não me importa como consiga essa informação. Faça o trabalho sujo que tiver que fazer.

Mil beijos, e agradeço antecipadamente. Obviamente você irá lucrar com isso.

Com carinho, Patrícia.

PS: Diga a Sebastian que as forças de coalizão acham que podem ganhar. He, he, he."

- Você não perde por esperar, mestiça! – diz ela alto, colocando a carta na perna de uma coruja.

X

**N/A**: Bom, gente. Taí o capitulo dois. Espero que tenham curtido. O meu Pepe ainda tá avariado. E minha net só volta dia 20, até lá, só postando na lan.

Como sempre, por favor, **espero as rewiews!**

aHaHaarrkggçlakaçklefajlkjkloAGRADECIMENTOS a **Lari** e **Victoria**. As únicas que lerem. Nem a Lis, Dani e a Lê que tem personagens que são eles na historia, não leram. Eu devo ser péssima escritora.

E ah, vocês duas, leiam minhas outras fics: "Selvagem", "O Presente de Ginny" e "Harry Potter's Friends".

AQUI VAI A TRADUÇÃO DE "GIVE TO FLY":

Capaz de Voar 

Ele poderia ter se acertado, acertado, mas ele não se acertou  
Tempos difíceis, nada poderia salvá-lo  
Sozinho num corredor, esperando, trancado  
Ele saiu de lá, correu por centenas de milhas  
Foi até o oceano  
Fumou em uma árvore  
O vento se levantou, colocando-o de joelhos  
Uma onda surgiu quebrando como um murro no queixo  
Entregando-lhe asas, "Ei, olhe para mim agora..."  
Braços bem abertos tendo o mar como chão  
Oh, oh, ohhh...

Ele está.. voando! Woah!  
Inteiro! Woah! Oh...

Ele flutuou de volta para baixo porque queria compartilhar  
sua chave para os cadeados nas correntes que ele viu em toda parte  
Mas primeiro ele foi despido, e então foi ofendido  
Por homens descarados, bem... Ele ainda está de pé.  
E ele ainda entrega seu amor, ele simplesmente o entrega  
O amor que ele recebe é o amor que está salvo  
E às vezes é visto um ponto estranho no céu  
Um ser humano que é capaz de voar

Voando! Woah...  
Inteiro! Voando! Woah...  
Voando Woah...  
Oh Woah...


End file.
